Analyzing structured databases can include the use of predicates. For example, predicates representing the different states in which any two intervals can exist include “overlaps,” “overlapped by,” “contains,” “contained by,” “equals,” “starts,” “started by,” “finishes,” “finished by,” “meets,” “met by,” “before” and “after.” However, use of such predicates in existing database analysis approaches limits analysis to the time dimension, and such approaches also do not include determining equivalence among multi-modal and/or multi-source data sources.
Accordingly, a need exists for determining related data points from multi-modal and/or multi-stream inputs.